


Holiday Break

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: The newly anointed Papa Emeritus IV is dealing with his first holiday season. It's quite overwhelming, and he's working a bit too hard. Cumulus decides to intervene.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ghost BC Gift Exchange 2020





	Holiday Break

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Ghost BC Fandom Event's Secret Santa!  
> This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope my recipient enjoys it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone! And Happy Holidays to everyone else, may your day be merry no matter what!

The holiday season was stressful enough as a Cardinal; he had no idea that it would be even  _ more _ stressful as Papa. The parties he had to plan. The cost of the decor. The requests of everyone to include their favorite aspect of ... Lucifer,  _ everything. _ It was a hodge-podge of holidays and everyone knew it, but no one cared. What they cared about was the togetherness, the holiday spirit.    
  
It was hard to be mad at them for it, though. Copia remembered how important that sense of belonging was to him growing up. He hardly got it until he arrived at the church. It was around then that he learned how invaluable that sense of companionship was. Receiving care, feeling that cheer, having other people be nice to him just for the sake of being  _ nice, _ because it was the right thing to  _ do _ ...    
  
It had warmed his heart back then and it warmed his heart now. As much as Copia wanted to just wave it all off so he could get a break from work, he knew he couldn’t do that. Not when so many people needed this so badly. So, he’d persevere. If it meant pulling all-nighters and having ghouls do extra work to get the church ready for the holidays, then it meant doing just that.    
  
He couldn’t deny the toll it was taking on him, though. It was embarrassing for a Papa to fall asleep at his desk (even though a long-standing Sister had mentioned that was almost a tradition for Papas), and yet, it kept happening. Even his sermons had seemed a bit off for the last couple of weeks. The scary part was that people were starting to actually  _ notice  _ that little tidbit. The tongue-lashing he got from Sister would’ve set anyone else straight, but not him.    
  
There was still so much to be done. Did they have enough mistletoe scattered around the church grounds? Enough wreaths? Ornaments for the massive tree in the dining hall? What about the music -- was that all set up? Never mind the other decorations ... Ugh, it made Copia’s head spin.    
  
It took him a couple of seconds to realize that his head had hit the desk. On the bright side, he had missed the fresh ink. On the other hand, imprints of his face paint were now on some budget plans. If Copia wasn’t so tired at this point, he’d be laughing about it. His accountants wouldn’t be so amused, though. He’d have to ask them for new copies later.    
  
Copia groaned quietly and lifted his head up, careful to not rub his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was to get greasepaint on his  _ leather _ gloves. But what was he going to do now until those new copies came in ...?    
  
There was a knock at the door. What a blessing to not have to answer his own question.   
  
Copia cleared his throat before responding. “Come in,” he called out, hopefully in a way that didn’t make him sound as dead tired as he felt.    
  
He sat straight up in his seat as the door creaked open. Much to his surprise, it wasn’t Sister coming to check on his progress -- instead, it was Cumulus that came to visit. She was wearing the golden Christmas sweater from last year, with some Christmas lights wrapped around her torso. How she moved so gracefully with those on, he’d never understand.    
  
“Hello, Papa,” she said in her usual chipper voice. Cumulus paused, then, and folded her arms. “... You’re not getting sleep.”   
  
“Er ...”    
  
By the time he managed to think of an excuse, Cumulus had started speaking again. “Before you tell me that you are, your face paint is smudged. And I know you’re not the kind of person to ruin paperwork with that.”   
  
“Um ...”   
  
“You’ve been working yourself ragged again, haven’t you? It’s obvious.”   
  
Copia knew he technically had the authority to tell Cumulus to get out, that it wasn’t her business, but he couldn’t do that. It didn’t even cross his mind, really. Cumulus had always been kind and caring to him -- especially on tours. She was the reason he stayed hydrated. She was the reason he remembered to do stretches for the first half of the tour legs. Why would he kick her out when she was just concerned?    
  
Besides, Cumulus had this way of making him feel like a scolded child; even more so when her criticism had merit. So, Copia shrunk in his seat, glancing down shamefully at his desk.   
  
“I ... ah. Sorry,” he mumbled meekly. “Just so much to do, yes? Much to do, many things to plan.”    
  
“And what if you mess things up because you’re so tired?” Cumulus continued.    
  
...  _ Merda. _ He hadn’t thought of that. Copia’s eyes grew wide like saucers, and he just dropped his pen onto the desk. Thankfully, it didn’t hit anything.    
  
“That’s what I thought.” Cumulus had never sounded so ...  _ done _ before. He couldn’t think of a better set of words for it aside from ‘utterly done with his crap’. She shook her head dejectedly, and the tip of her tail twitched in agitation.   
  
“I ... guess I do need a break then, eh?” Copia said with a nervous laugh. “Yes, yes, uh ... a break.”    
  
It was hard to see under the mask, but Copia knew Cumulus well enough to know when she had quirked an eyebrow. The mask shifted just slightly on one side when she did it. This time was no exception. “You have no idea how to take a break, do you?”   
  
“... No.”   
  
It would have been an embarrassing thing to admit, but Copia always had a lot of work. No one had given him any grief about it before, except ... except for Cumulus. Oh. Well. Awkward to be doing this song and dance again with her --   
  
“Well, then I’ll just have to help you.” Cumulus, without any prompting, just strode right up to Copia’s seat and basically hauled him up. Copia yelped in shock and nearly stumbled, but she kept him balanced. “Come on, Papa. The other ghouls and I have a fire set up in the dining hall.”   
  
He paused, then grimaced when he responded, “Please tell me it’s in the fireplace.”   
  
“Dew tried to set one outside of it, but Aether talked him out of it.”   
  
“Thank Lucifer.” Copia sighed in relief and let himself be led out of his office by the ghoulette.    
  
The trip down to the dining hall was a decent one. Copia hadn’t realized how much had been done, being cooped up in his office most days. He marveled at the tinsel and the holly garlands, the wreaths that were hung on so many of the doors, the coloring page corner with things done by ghoul kits ...    
  
Yet, there was still so much to be done. He could see the empty corners, the parts that had fallen down, and the clashing decor --    
  
“See?” Cumulus asked. “Everyone’s been working hard. But everyone’s also been taking a break and actually  _ spending time _ with their loved ones.” She nudged Copia in the ribs, making him yelp.    
  
“I have too!”    
  
A single look from Cumulus set Copia straight.    
  
“... Okay, okay. I haven’t. I will try harder to do that.”   
  
The rest of their walk was in silence, but the halls themselves were lively. Ghouls and Siblings alike were eagerly chatting amongst themselves, laughing heartily at whatever things they were talking about. Some were exchanging lists of some kind -- gifts? Preparations? -- and others were hauling wrapping paper and poorly-hidden gifts to their rooms. The sights warmed Copia’s heart as he rounded the last corner.    
  
“-- Oh! It’s snowing!” Cumulus gasped. She abandoned Copia and rushed to one of the windows, peering out at the soft snowfall. The grounds were coated now, and some of the remaining, surviving roses were sticking out in the white, looking brighter than ever. Copia wasn’t quite sure when he joined Cumulus in admiring the scenery, but he had.    
  
It looked so peaceful out there. Maybe, during his forced break, he could bundle up and take a walk outside, maybe take someone with him ... enjoy the frosty air, the feeling of the snow beneath his feet ...   
  
Cumulus snapped Copia out of his reverie. “Cirrus is going to be so excited,” she said with a laugh. “The last time snow fell, I couldn’t stop her from making snowmen. She thinks it’s so much fun.”   
  
Copia almost couldn’t believe his ears. “Cirrus?  _ Really? _ ” He chuckled at this. “Wouldn’t think she would ... like that. Building snowmen.”    
  
“Well, she does! And she’s good at it too.” Cumulus’ tail swished as she took a step back. “She’s full of surprises. Dew is, too. Did you know he likes making snow angels?”    
  
“... Er. But. He’s a demon,” Copia remarked, clearly confused. “Why would --”    
  
“He calls them snow demons so he looks tougher about it.” Cumulus paused. “Well, that, and his tail leaves an imprint in the snow too. I guess it’s more accurate that way.”   
  
With that, the two moved on, leaving the snowy view behind them. Cumulus took a few steps ahead of Copia, leading him towards the massive dining hall doors. She pushed them open effortlessly and glanced behind her to make sure that Copia was following. He was. Cumulus went inside, satisfied, her tail quivering with delight as she did so.    
  
Copia could see  _ why _ she was so delighted once he looked inside of the dining hall. It had been transformed beyond anything he could ever imagine. The windows lining the walls had wreaths hung on them -- all seemingly made by a different person. The styles were certainly different enough for each of them, and the sight was charming. Of course, there were vibrant green garlands lining the door and the walls, a mistletoe -- oop. He better move before anyone got ideas.    
  
He stepped into the dining hall, taking a deep breath and enjoying the gingerbread scented candles that had been lit on the tables. If the chatter was lively in the halls, it was especially so here. People were huddled around, whispering among themselves and glancing to Copia every now and again. He did wave and mutter his little ‘hellos’ as he passed by with Cumulus, but he didn’t pay them too much mind otherwise.    
  
The sight in front of him was too much to ignore, after all.    
  
Seeing all of the band ghouls together outside of rehearsal and tours was rare. They all had their own circles in the abbey and their own things to do, but here they all were in front of the fireplace. Cumulus promptly took her place back at Cirrus’ side and waved Copia over. He continued to walk closer, very,  _ very _ careful to make sure that his vestments didn’t get caught on anything.    
  
Not that it would be easy to do that, though. Everyone was already sitting in front of the fireplace. The biggest risk was having Dew try and pull on the chasuble, but he was too busy sulking (presumably about not being able to start a fire  _ outside _ of the fireplace). Aether had his arms around the other ghoul to comfort him about this. Swiss and Mountain were hugging Rain, who sat in between them.    
  
Everyone was comfortable. Everyone was relaxed. And in a way, it was contagious. Copia let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, shoulder sagging with relief. Some of the tension left Copia’s body as he took his place in the center in front of the ghouls. Sure, the fire was already making him boil alive, but he wasn’t going to complain. Not now.   
  
It was worth it when he was suddenly surrounded by ghouls, each of them offering the overworked Papa a friendly hug or cuff on the shoulder (if they were Swiss). He smiled, his weariness showing through his smudged face paint, and he just melted into the group. The ghouls didn’t waste any time in holding him up. Aether redirected Copia’s head to rest the back of it on his lap. Hell, he was even getting some head scritches.    
  
Pure bliss.   
  
“I told you,” he heard Cumulus say to Cirrus proudly.    
  
“Yes, I know,” Cirrus responded with a resigned, but affectionate sigh.   
  
Copia heard the two giggle among themselves, then they settled back in. Swiss and Rain were whispering to each other, but he couldn’t hear about what. Mountain just started to rub Copia’s arm, and Dewdrop continued to sulk. Maybe it was because  _ he _ wasn’t in Aether’s lap. Or maybe it was still the fireplace thing. Copia had no idea; Dewdrop was a chaotic enigma.    
  
But all of this was perfect. Copia needed this. He knew he did, but knowing it and  _ knowing _ it were two different things entirely. In this moment, with his family, he knew that he needed the break. Work could wait for a while. All that mattered was that he was with his ghouls, and it was the holidays, and it was snowing.    
  
Aether’s gentle voice stirred Copia out of his reverie. “Hot cocoa, Papa?” he asked softly. “I can ask the Siblings to get some.”   
  
“That would be nice. You don’t move, yes?”    
  
“Understood.”   
  
Sure, he had to move to gesture a Sibling to get the group some hot cocoa, but Copia could live with that since he could stay where he was.    
  
For the first time all month, Copia felt a sense of peace and relaxation. And he wasn’t going to let it go any time soon.


End file.
